1. Field
This disclosure relates to the three-dimensional and four-dimensional display of geographic data, and the combining of multi-dimensional data with a virtual display of a visualization system such as a geographical visualization system, in combination with multidimensional data superimposed on the visualization system.
2. Background
Visualization systems, including virtual globe (VG) systems such as NASA World Wind, Google™ Earth and Microsoft® Virtual Earth provide captivating animated 3D visualizations and support user queries for information at a point. The locations of displayed objects in such visualization systems are defined in the coordinate system of the visualization system. Thus, the apparent position of points on a displayed object depend on the 3D projection of the visualization system, and the 3D location of displayed objects relative to the 3D location of the user's eye position or Point of View (POV).